killer frost redo
by katalus0
Summary: Ben's newest villain is cold. Super cold Killer Frost is an expert killer and with the powers of snow at his hands he's one bad villan. But can this villan find the perfect person for him? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_authors note _**

**hey katalus0 here my new friend/pen pal lone wolf gave me his blessing when i asked if i could continue his story since he is way too busy this first chapter here belongs to him but all future chapters of this are my own thx btw he owns killer frost as well as the paring killer frost x charmcaster i only own my oc and future chapters of this story**

**side note: i do have a tendency to do character/villain crossovers**

**now for the disclaimer done by my cousin killer frost himself **

**me: take it away cuz [ gives him the microphone] **

**killer frost: [ in a cold unfeeling tone] my cousin does not own this chapter lone wolf does, he only owns his oc and future chapters [ 4 people in the audience stand up and shout " no he doesn't your cuz is a liar, a cheater and a thief! then they start booing] without responding killer frost raises his hand his hand glows icy blue and then the blast freezes all four solid except for their heads then he drops the mic on the floor with thud and leaves  
**

**me: thanks well while those four dimwits chill out ha ha on with the show**

3rd pov, at the mall

Screaming was all that could be heard. People ran all over the place running to the nearest exits. Alarms blared causing general mayhem, and strangely enough ice and snow covered the ground. Several statues made of ice could be seen dotting the mall. But inside of them were people. A number of security guards to be correct.

Inside the bank shouts could be heard.

"Either you tell me the combination to this safe, or I'll freeze you solid!" yelled the man as he threw an icicle at a wall.

He wore a white muscle shirt, dark blue jacket, and black pants and boots. He was covered in frost. Each exhale of air he took could be seen as vapor, like when it's cold and you can see your breath.

He had white hair which unruly stuck up. His icy blue eyes glared coldly at the man in front of him. His alabaster skin was deathly pale.

"I won't ask again old man, give me the combination!"

When suddenly he was hit by a pink wave of energy and thrown back into a wall.

"Woah frosty stop right there."

Three people stood infront of him. A boy in his late teens waring a green jacket with a 10 on it, a brown haired girl wearing a red sweater and skirt he seemed to be holding pink light in her hands, and another boy except he seemed to be made of stone, yet he moved?

"You dare attack an ice Mage?!" he bellowed getting to his feet.

"Who are you supposed to be asked the stone guy."

"I'am Killer Frost, your worst nightmare!" he laughed as he summoned balls of ice to his hands


	2. killler frost ch2

**_authors note _**

**hey katalus0 here my new friend/pen pal lone wolf gave me his blessing when i asked if i could continue his story since he is way too busy this first chapter here belongs to him but all future chapters of this are my own thx btw he owns killer frost as well as the paring killer frost x charmcaster i only own my oc and future chapters of this story**

**side note: i do have a tendency to do character/villain crossovers**

**now for the disclaimer done by my cousin killer frost himself **

**me: take it away cuz [ gives him the microphone] **

**killer frost: [ in a cold unfeeling tone] my cousin does not own this chapter lone wolf does, he only owns his oc and future chapters [ 4 people in the audience stand up and shout " no he doesn't your cuz is a liar, a cheater and a thief! then they start booing] without responding killer frost raises his hand his hand glows icy blue and then the blast freezes all four solid except for their heads then he drops the mic on the floor with thud and leaves  
**

**me: thanks well while those four dimwits chill out ha ha on with the show**

3rd pov, at the mall

Screaming was all that could be heard. People ran all over the place running to the nearest exits. Alarms blared causing general mayhem, and strangely enough ice and snow covered the ground. Several statues made of ice could be seen dotting the mall. But inside of them were people. A number of security guards to be correct.

Inside the bank shouts could be heard.

"Either you tell me the combination to this safe, or I'll freeze you solid!" yelled the man as he threw an icicle at a wall.

He wore a white muscle shirt, dark blue jacket, and black pants and boots. He was covered in frost. Each exhale of air he took could be seen as vapor, like when it's cold and you can see your breath.

He had white hair which unruly stuck up. His icy blue eyes glared coldly at the man in front of him. His alabaster skin was deathly pale.

"I won't ask again old man, give me the combination!"

When suddenly he was hit by a pink wave of energy and thrown back into a wall.

"Woah frosty stop right there."

Three people stood infront of him. A boy in his late teens waring a green jacket with a 10 on it, a brown haired girl wearing a red sweater and skirt he seemed to be holding pink light in her hands, and another boy except he seemed to be made of stone, yet he moved?

"You dare attack an ice Mage?!" he bellowed getting to his feet.

"Who are you supposed to be asked the stone guy."

"I'am Killer Frost, your worst nightmare!" he laughed as he summoned balls of ice to his hands


End file.
